leagueofangels3fandomcom-20200215-history
Isolde
Story :"Isolde, the Empress of Ice, founded the Frost Kingdom and dies at the hand of Luin Amakiir, the King of the Elves." :—Description Isolde is the founder of Forest Kingdom and owns Shadowfrost as her exclusive Divine Arma. Born in Elysia and self-proclaimed as the Empress of Ice, Isolde is a pureblood angel who is magnanimous, compassionate, perseverant and being good at governing and strategizing. She has to accomplish the mission of protecting the national treasure "Eye of the Sky" and waits for its awakening. Born in Elysia and self-proclaimed as the Empress of Ice, Isolde is a pureblood angel who owns Frostborne Bow as her exclusive Divine Arma. The look-like 30-year-old empress is 195 cm high, wearing a crown of ice, holding a Frostborne Bow and having the shards of ice behind her like a wall of frost. Because of her magnanimous, compassionate, perseverant and being good at governing and strategizing, Isolde creates the Frost Kingdom but has to accomplish the mission of protecting the national treasure "Eye of the Sky" and waits for its awakening. With the Frostborne lineage and as the strongest character in this kingdom, Isolde is able to Freeze Blood and turn moisture in the air to ice, which helps her fight with the enemies, Angel of the Night Aunisi, Luin Amakiir. However, due to the fear of High temperatures and fire, Isolde finally dies at the hand of Luin Amakiir but left the motto" Eternity to the Frost Kingdom" to all the people. Origins Isolde was originally nothing more than a common Angel born in Elysia with a magical affinity for controlling ice. However, she was never powerful enough to achieve the status of a true Angel. During the Thousand Years War, she was bewitched by the evil Angel Aunisi and fled from Elysia to the distant Sapphire. From then, Isolde was ashamed at her cowardice and suffered greatly by losing access to much of her magic in Sapphire. To alleviate her pain, she withdrew to the frigid wastes of the Northern Tundra. When she met an Elfborne Ranger Commander in her new home, the beauty and grace of the Elfborne eased her suffering. The two were soon married and created the line of the Frostbornes. One day, Isolde found the legendary Eye of the Sky from when the Angels first came to Sapphire, she then decided to atone for her past and had the Frostborne protect the artifact with their lives and wait for the Awakening. She and the Elfborne Ranger proceeded to unify the northern territories and create the Frost Kingdom with the aim of guarding the Eye of the Sky. The Eye of the Sky eventually attracted the unwanted attention of Aunisi who took control of the Elven king Luin Amakiir and commanded his forces to attack the Frost Kingdom. Isolde sacrificed herself in order to protect the Frostborne and the Frost Kingdom from certain defeat. Skills Frozen Edge - Lv.1 Normal Skill :: Deal (ATK * 195% + 80) damage to an enemy and reduce target's ATK by 5% for 2 turns. Eviscerate - Lv.1 Normal Skill - Cooldown: 2 turns :: Attacks an enemy column, dealing (ATK * 200% + 90) damage and reducing enemy DEF by 10% for 2 turns. Frost Storm - Lv.1 Special Skill - Cost: 100 Rage - Cooldown: 1 turn :: Attack all enemies, causing (ATK* 140% + 90) damage plus 20% to freeze target. The chance to freeze target raises 10% (capped by 50%) whenever 20% of maximum HP is lost. Level 4 Empower unlocked. : Using a skill and getting a shield which absorbs (HP* 20%) damage for 2 turns. The shield absorbs (HP* 30%) damage when HP is lower than 40%. Level 8 Empower unlocked. : Using a skill and getting a shield which absorbs (HP* 30%) damage for 2 turns. The shield absorbs (HP* 40%) damage when HP is lower than 40%. The enemy breaking the shield suffers -20% ATK. Bonds Darion – Frostborne - DEF+12.00% Aurora – The Arctic - ATK+12.00%